Meaning of Words
by Ms Kitty Black
Summary: Steve is told of a word while on deployment from a word of the day calendar that has him thinking of his wife Kono. Established McKono, AU


AN - So the idea for this is that Steve has been deployed and while out on patrol he is told of this word that makes him think of Kono, so in his next letter home he tells her about it. None of this belongs to me but I do hope you enjoy it :)

Latibule – a hiding place; a place of safety and comfort.

E Hoomau Maua Kealoha - May our love last forever

Koa - means soldier or strong one

* * *

 _Letter #47_

 _Dear Kono,_

 _We've moved base camp since my last letter, something about getting more accurate intel for the second wave. But who cares? How is everyone? I would send separate letters but due to restrictions on outgoing cargo we are now only allowed one sheet sent out per week, so this is going to have to do for everyone. So I guess that means 'hello everyone'. It's quiet at the moment. Which is nice. I doubt it will last but oh well, part of me is hoping it doesn't, being quiet for too long is never a good thing. Enough of that though. Got new supplies earlier this week, great news because let's be honest my cargos had seen better days, but bad news is I got new boots, so all my spare moments are spent trying to break them in. Which is painful._

 _I've just sat down from night patrol and it's already cooling down. The weather here is so sporadic, the hottest of days followed by the coldest of nights. I guess it's not too bad though, the worst of it is that during the day it's so hot we wish it were night, and when night does finally come we wish it were day because it's so cold. That's not the worst thing about nights though, that would be the quiet, it's an empty quiet, where every man silently wishes they could be home. It's when we write our letters and look at our pictures. I still keep the ones the ohana gave me in my left breast pocket next to my heart. The one of the team. The one of Gracie. Our one. And that of my little guy, but as the weeks go by I guess he's not so little anymore. The sonogram is by far the most warn, it's the one I look at the most._

 _Got some new guys on the team, just finished BUD's. Suddenly I feel old. The two guys we got are 23 and 25 years old, and call me 'Sir' not because of my rank but apparently because of my age. My age? Can you believe that? I couldn't stop laughing. But I nicked their beef stew rations and the chocolate ration they got to get my pay back so all is even. I just wanted to check in with you all next letter will be longer I promise but I've got to get out to train the two new bloods in night tactics so I can't talk too long. I love you Ohana and I'll talk to you soon, now sod off so I can talk to my wife._

 _Anyway Kono I was out on patrol and one of the new guys was nattering away about the word of the day today from the calendar his girl back home had sent him, she's a teacher so I guess that's her excuse, anyway he always tells us the word of the day when were out and this one kind of hit home to me. The word is 'latibule' it means a hiding place or a place of safety and comfort, and I couldn't help but think of you._

 _It's undeniably cheesy and if you show this to Danny he will mock me to my grave but I'll take it because I mean it. I suppose calling you my hiding place isn't the most flattering of things to be called but I have to say you are. Because it doesn't matter what happens elsewhere, on the job or overseas, just the thought of you gives me an escape. A place to rest and forget about the stresses and worries everywhere else. And as for place of safety and comfort, well I've never said it out loud but I always feel safest with you. I always feel that no matter what I tell you about my past or my fears, I don't have to worry about you running, let's be honest if I did run you would follow me and hunt my Neanderthal ass down (as Danny would say). It's okay though because I've never even felt the urge._

 _I can't wait to come home to you, to hold you and tell you how much I love you. To fall asleep to the lap of the waves and your quite little snores (that aren't snore – I know) and to meet my little man. I think that Koa Daniel McGarrett is a great name and it suits him perfectly._

 _I have to head off now, E Hoomau Maua Kealoha, Steve xxxx_


End file.
